1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the development of tryptamine-induced cellular models expressing Alzheimer like lesions resulting from the consequences of the natural inhibitory effect of tryptamine on aminoacyl-tRNA synthetase enzyme activity in human differentiated neuronal cells, as well as the development of a diagnostic test for the detection of Alzheimer's disease, based upon novel biological markers involved in aberrant cell signal transduction. The effectiveness of the model producing treatment is evaluated based on fluorescent, light and immunogold electronic microscopic identification of the Alzheimer-like immunoimorphological indicators, including neurofibrillary tangles and extracellular plaques attached to cells or substrate in tryptamine treated differentiated neuronal human cells and the search for aminoacyl-tRNA synthetase.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alzheimer's disease affects an estimated 4 million people throughout the United States alone and is characterized by progressively worsening memory loss and eventual dementia. Currently, 1 in 10 people over the age of 65 suffer from some stage of the disease. In addition, half of all people over the age of 85 demonstrate some symptomatic signs of Alzheimer's disease. Currently, the definitive diagnosis for Alzheimer's disease can only be made after a patient's death, when the autopsied brain tissues can be studied. Absent that, doctors and medical researchers look for evidence of memory and thinking difficulties, symptoms that show themselves only once the disease has advanced. Other recognized tools for the determination of the existence of Alzheimer's disease include CAT scans and magnetic residence imaging (MRI). Both of these techniques only show damage to the brain cells once the Alzheimer's disease is taken a firm hold. Family history is also recognized as an important clue to the likely presence of such a disease.
Extensive study and research throughout the world are currently being conducted on a variety of different levels in order to find a cure and/or a preventative treatment for the Alzheimer's disease. Recent studies published in the British journal NATURE reported the possibility that Alzheimer's disease could one day be treated or even prevented through the injection of a relatively simple vaccine. Typically, people suffering from Alzheimer's disease have abnormal deposits of extracellular plaques in their brain. Such plaques are formed of a protein substance called beta amyloid. Certain researches believe that people's immune systems eventually could be harnessed to fight off such plaque deposits. The aforementioned study involves the injection of a synthetic form of beta amyloid into mice that are genetically engineered to quickly develop Alzheimer-like plaques. Continuous research indicated that after a period of approximately one year the injected mice had developed antibodies against the brain clogging proteins and that the antibodies had triggered an immune response. After dissection, the autopsied brain cells of immunized mice indicated that 7 out 9 had no detectable plaque deposits in their brain. In addition, older mice, which already suffered from plaque build up received the synthetic beta amyloid injections resulting in the immune systems of the older mice attacking and destroying the previously existing plaque.
In spite of the advancements in the research, of the type set forth above, scientist are still in disagreement about whether beta amyloid proteins are the cause of Alzheimer's disease or simply a symptom of the disease. Beta amyloid is a part of larger molecule, Beta-amyloid precursor protein, that is normally an essential part of human cell membranes. In more simplistic terms, enzymes cut off small pieces of the protein, leaving them to circulate in the blood stream. In healthy people not afflicted with Alzheimer's disease, the protein particles readily circulate and do not seem to cause a problem. However, in those afflicted with Alzheimer's disease, the protein particles attach themselves to neurons and extracellular plaques are formed. At this point in Alzheimer's disease research, scientists still do not know the cause of the protein attachment to the neuron.
While studies of the type set forth above are encouraging and at least have the effect of directing or focusing further research efforts on discovery of a preventative or cure for Alzheimer's disease, it is readily recognized by experts in the field, that plaque causing protein in mice are different from those found in humans. It is also obvious that the immune system and general physiological make-up of mice are distinct from humans. However, perhaps the most apparent distinction is the unavailability of any cell model originating from animals, which demonstrate neurofibrillary tangles, wherein affected human cells demonstrate both senile plaque and neurofilament tangles. Accordingly, in order to properly research the cause is and/or factors and possible treatments associated with Alzheimer's disease, a complete investigation and research should be developed which involve the intracellular tangles of paired helical or straight neurofilaments as well as that of extra cellular senile plaques.
Regardless of the specific focus or direction researchers take, it is obvious that there is an urgent need in the medical field for new advancements in research techniques and procedures, which, while not necessarily accomplishing a cure or preventative for the disease, will greatly enhance the direction and focus of research in numerous areas of Alzheimer's disease. Such a technical advancement would preferably be in the form of a "cellular model" which closely resembles or effectively duplicates an Alzheimer's cell and which would be readily available to researchers and thereby lessen the reliance on the study of affected animal brain tissue or autopsied brain cells from humans.